Spice
by RavenInTheNight
Summary: Mikuo has lost his appetite for leeks. He wants something a little spicier... AxM one-shot. MUAHAHA :D


I'm convinced Suki Doll is my soul-mate :D

This was requested by hidarichan81, and she made me wonder...

This is also parcially a sequel to Love Rolette. You don't NEED to read that, but eh.

**Made by:** RavenInTheNight, with the help of the devil and the god in my head.

**Couple/s:** Akaito x Mikuo

**Summary:** Mikuo has lost his appetite for leeks. He wants something a little spicier... AxM one-shot! MUAHAHA :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid or any of the canon characters. Vocaloid and all canon characters belong to their respective owners.

**Warning: **T for language and such.

I may add wierd puns or japanese words you may not be familiar with, so just ask if you didn't catch something.

R&R.

fjfjfjfjfj

Mikuo grabbed a leek from the fridge and chomped it down unceremoniously. Kaito looked up from his ice cream and grimaced, "Doesn't that taste painfully spicy to you?"

"Doesn't that taste painfully sweet to you?" Mikuo retorted, signalling the ice cream with the last strip of welsh onion.

Kaito shrugged and continued eating. Mikuo ate another leek, and another. It occured to him that leeks almost tasted bland now. There was something spicier, better-tasting, but he couldn't remember what.

Then he did remember. Akaito's tongue, when they'd made out the other day, had tasted like hanabero chilis. _And god, that was great... no, it wasn't._ He shook his head clear and leaned against the counter.

Kaito looked a little guilty. Mikuo raised a brow, "Shouldn't you be with Nero?"

Kaito jumped. "Shhhh... Meiko will hear you."

Mikuo rolled his eyes, "MEEEEIIKOOOOO! KAITO'S SLACKING!"

"DAMN YOU, MIKUO!"

Meiko appeared and grabbed Kaito by the scarf with a sadistic grin, "As your punishment, I think I'll bury you again!"

Mikuo laughed while Kaito was dragged, kicking and screaming like a 5-year-old, to the sakura tree outside the studio.

And then Akaito came in. Mikuo tried to hide himself, but the white kitchen couldn't conceal Haku. Akaito hugged him, "Yo, Mi-kun. Wassup?"

"Hi, Akaito-san..."

"What the hell's with the formality?" Akaito laughed, "Just Akaito's fine, Mi-kun."

"Stop calling me Mi-kun and I'll consider."

"Fine. Mikuo."

"Thank you, Akaito..."

Akaito spun him around and pulled him so their chests were pressed together. He grinned, "So, watcha thinkin'?"

_That you're wearing too much clothing. _"That if you don't get off me, I'll offer you to Meiko for money."

"Oh sorry, Nero, I thought you were Mikuo." Akaito smirked coyly.

Mikuo rolled his eyes stubbornly, "Akaito, get off."

"Make me." Akaito leaned in and nibbled the edge of Mikuo's lip.

Too close. Mikuo lost control and kissed back passionately. Sure, serious mistake, but the welcoming smell of Akaito's spicy breath was too much.

fjfjfjfjfj

A week later.

Kaito and Nero were back together, it seemed. Except now they were never apart. Nero's arm was broken, and Mikuo heard that was from angering Meiko. Figures.

Mikuo woke up upside-down on his bed in the room he shared with Miku, with his hyper-active sister grinning in his face. "Morning, Mi-kun!"

"Why are you calling me that...?" Mikuo yawned.

"Akaito-kun says it all the time, so I figured I can, too." Miku laughed.

Mikuo glared, "Only Akaito calls me Mi-kun. So there."

He'd grown to like the stupid pet name. But that was between Akaito and himself.

Miku shrugged, "Fine. Oh, Len-kun wanted to talk to you."

Mikuo blinked, "Um... okay. Can you spare your boyfriend that long?"

His cheekiness was rewarded by a leek-slap to the face.

Mikuo found Len under the sakura tree, where Meiko was patting the ground with a shovel. Len waved, "Yo! We just buried Kaito and Nero!"

Mikuo laughed and slumped against the tree, "So, Len, watcha gonna tell me?"

Meiko cleared her throat and gave Len the shovel, "I'm gonna go get sake with Haku. If they dig their way out, whack 'em. Kay?"

"Got it."

Meiko left. Mikuo slid down the tree's trunk under he was sitting next to Len, "So..."

"Have you ever had an issue with liking a guy and a girl at the same time?"

Mikuo blinked, "You're gay."

"Bi." Len said with a hint of indignation.

"Bi, gay, whatev. So you like a guy. Who?"

"Not important. Gimme advice." Len shot red.

Mikuo rolled his eyes, "Did you ask Kaito and Nero?"

"No. If I tell anyone related to Neru, my social life is over."

"Good call."

"So tell me."

"Uh... I dunno. Depends on the guy. Do you like Kaito?"

"No."

"Kamaito?"

"Hell no."

"Gakupo?"

"EW!"

"Nero?"

"As if."

"...Akaito?"

"You're getting stupid. Fine, I'll tell you."

Len grabbed Mikuo by the vest and dragged him into a kiss. With his mouth open, Mikuo unintentionally taught a taste of Len's breath, sweet and sugary after Akaito's. He had trouble breaking off. He gasped when he did, "What the hell...!"

Len was red is Akaito's scarf. "Oh shit... you don't like me back, do you?"

"N-n... I might."

Len hugged him forcefully, "My god, Akaito would kill us if he found out!"

"You're thinking of Rin. Akaito's too laid-back to kill anyone."

"Good point... But Rin will kill me!"

Mikuo smirked, "Then I might have to break her arm first."

Len fake-scowled, "Don't touch my sister, bastard."

"Kidding. Stop swearing, you sound like Aho."

Len sighed, "I'm so sorry, I keep f*cking up..."

"..."

"Oh, piss it..." Len covered his mouth.

Mikuo laughed and lay back on the grass, pulling Len onto him, "Another kiss and you're forgiven, Brit."

Miku appeared, "Hey Len-kun, you- MIKUO!"

Mikuo turned red, "Shit... hi... Miku..."

Len shot upright, "H-hi Miku!"

Miku burst into tears, "Damnit, Mikuo, you stole Len-kun!" she ran away.

Mikuo sweatdropped. Len hugged Mikuo, "Damnit, now all I've got is creepy fangirls."

"I'd think considering that Miku killed a kitten once, she counts as creepy."

"But she's so sweet!" Len frowned.

"Like your tongue."

"What?"

"Shit, did I say that out loud?"

Len laughed nervously. Mikuo got up, "Sorry, I gotta go."

He ran without waiting for a response.

fjfjfjfjfj

Mikuo rammed into Akaito. Akaito pushed him off without the usual gentleness, "I heard you were hitting on Len."

Mikuo frowned, "He kissed me... it was wierd..."

Akaito frowned back, "That's not what Miku told me."

"My sister's a sensitive gossip." Mikuo glared, "Besides, why the hell would I hit on Len?"

"You can't very well say you're straight." Akaito muttered.

Mikuo stood on his toes to hug Akaito at eye-level, "But I'm taken, so there."

Rin pulled Mikuo off before he could kiss Akaito. "Mikuo-kun! The manager asked me to tell you that you're gonna to a live performance of Spice tonight! You gonna sing it with Akaito-kun?"

Any other time he'd leek-slap Rin. But instead he smirked, "Hell yeah!"

fjfjfjfjfj

_I really don't know anything about love_

_But for me, what we have just feels so right_

_I used to believe love was something that I don't need_

_But with passion in your life, it's twice as fun!_

_Hey you, spicy sexy one!_

_You're the one that I wanna give it to_

_Baby I know you're taken to me; drawn to my taste_

_Now I have you alone, can we start?_

fjfjfjfjfj

Yes, I reused the ending from Tsundere Cactusloid or Magnet XD But it fit.

This was fun :DD Even though now Miku-chan is crying in a corner. And poor Len... whatev o3o

Len: This is cruel.

Neru: SHUTTUP AND COMFORT MIKU.


End file.
